Et après ?
by Chouchou-Chan
Summary: ONE-SHOT - DRABBLE - Et si Sasuke rentrait, il se passerait quoi? Et puis d'abord, veux-je vraiment qu'il rentre? Car en vrai, qu'est-ce qui l'attend?


_**Et après ?** _

Je suis ridicule. C'est vrai. Je rêve que tu rentres. Je fais tout pour te retrouver. Je te cherche partout. Je crie à qui le veut entendre ou non que je te ramènerai. J'affirme que tu n'es pas un déserteur. Je parle au présent de toi. Je prétends te connaître. En réalité, je ne t'ai pas vu partir. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir.

Cela fait plusieurs années qu'on ne s'est pas vu, suis-je vraiment ton meilleur ami ? Te souviens-tu de mon nom ?

Oui, je suis ridicule de croire en un fantôme du passé. J'espère un mirage. Tu as tes priorités je devrais revoir les miennes et pourtant…

Est-ce si stupide de ma part de penser que tu rentreras après ta vengeance ? Oui, je parle au présent mais je sais que tu as tué ton frère depuis quelques temps. Et regarde, tu ne me vois pas. Tu n'es pas là. Je ne sais pas où tu es. Tu n'es pas rentré.

Sasuke, veux-tu que je te cherche encore ? Et moi-même ? Ais-je encore la force de chercher un être invisible et qui ne veut pas qu'on le trouve ?

Je regarde ta maison, là, maintenant. Je t'imagine à l'intérieur, marchant sur les lattes de bois jusque dans ta chambre, te glissant dans ton lit, pensant à la mission du lendemain, comme autrefois. Quel rêve enfantin ! Ton quartier est plongé dans le noir. Il n'y a pas un seul bruit.

Et puis dis-moi, Sasuke, qu'est-ce que je ferai une fois que je t'aurais ramené ? Ou peut-être quand TU seras rentré. Mais j'aurai honte, si tu rentrais par toi-même : cela voudrait dire que j'aurai échoué.

Oui, une fois à Konoha, qu'est-ce que tu feras ? Qu'est-ce que je ferai ? Tu serais jugé. Il y aura des années de trous à combler. Des souvenirs non partagés. Tu seras quelqu'un d'autre. Je serais quelqu'un d'autre. On ne sera que des inconnus. J'utilise le futur, mais il n'y a de la place que pour le conditionnel. Je ne sais pas te ramener. Je ne peux pas te ramener. La preuve, je n'ai pas réussi. Tu n'es pas là.

Si tu revenais à Konoha, tu serais un criminel mal accueilli. C'est ridicule de penser que les choses sont aussi simples que tu te pointes comme une fleur et le monde est heureux de te revoir.

Tu es une menace. Tu es classé comme dangereux. Plus personne ne veut de toi ici. Personne à part ce qui reste de l'équipe sept. Et encore… Sakura est passée à autre chose. Ou peut-être pas, je ne sais pas. On n'en parle plus. Il n'y a plus rien dire. On ne sait rien de plus sur toi. On ne sait plus rien de toi enfaite.

Avant, on pouvait prétendre, les premiers mois, la première année. Maintenant, tu n'es qu'un inconnu que l'on n'a jamais connu, ni même croisé. On ne te connaît que de nom, que par des photos.

Oui, je suis ridicule de me prétendre ton ami. Mais j'espère encore, que quand tu rentreras, tu auras espoir de me voir te sourire, comme une bouée de secours. J'espère être la raison de ton retour. Je voudrais que tu saches qu'il y avait moi qui croyais encore en toi, que moi, que les autres avaient abandonné. Je voudrais être le seul à tes yeux.

C'est stupide ! Je devrais abandonner comme tous les autres. Tu n'as pas projet de rentrer. Tu as bien raison, surtout s'il n'y a que moi qui veuille d'un déserteur. Et pourtant, je me dis qu'une personne vaut mieux qu'aucune. Que tu t'attacheras à ça.

Parce que Sasuke, sans moi, il te reste quoi ? Je me mets sur un piédestal mais ais-je tort ? N'y a-t-il jamais eu que moi, à qui tu daignais adresser la parole ? A Sakura aussi, peut-être… Mais tu ne l'aimais pas elle. Elle faisait juste partie de ton équipe. Tu avais de l'affection pour elle, c'est normal.

Mais nous on s'est battu jusqu'à la mort et tu ne m'as pas tué. Ça veut dire quelque chose, non ? Tu en as quelque chose à foutre de toi moi, non ?

J'aimerais que tu rentres, que tu me répondes, que je sache. Je suis à la limite, là, juste au bord. Je sais et je ne sais pas. Je suis sûre que je ne suis pas sûre.

Sommes-nous amis ? Avons-nous mis cette amitié entre parenthèses ? Ou bien, toi, de ton côté le temps d'une escapade. Serait-ce ton plan ? Me crois-tu assez doué pour le comprendre ? Ou bien je m'invente des choses et tu m'as oublié ?

J'aimerais que tu me dises ce que je veux entendre. J'aimerais que quelqu'un me confirme ce que je pense. Que pour une fois, la minorité n'a pas tort…

Dis-moi, Sasuke, qui est bête ? Qui a tort ? Moi ou eux ?

**XXX**

- Naruto.

Ma respiration s'arrête.

Je n'ai pas senti ta présence. Je ne peux même pas te voir.

Mais ta voix, je la reconnais. Et ton odeur, elle me titille les narines.

Je tremble. Tu es si près et en même temps si loin. Peut-être je rêve mais… ton torse contre mon dos est si chaud…

J'ai honte. J'ai honte pour tellement de raisons. Honte d'avoir douté, honte d'y avoir cru alors que je n'aurais pas dû. Honte de ne pas m'énerver, de ne pas te rendre à la justice. J'ai simplement honte d'être heureux de te voir. Comment puis-je autant apprécier une personne si égoïste et qui ait commis autant d'actes criminels ? Peut-être parce que là aussi, je crois en quelqu'un qui n'est en réalité plus toi…

Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu es là et…

Et ce qu'il se passe après, on s'en moque, en vrai, pas vrai ?

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**22.08.12** : Me revoilà avc un petit drabble que je viens de sortir là en une demi heure, avc un petit jeu de mot à la fin. Je crois. J'ai peut-être mal réussi. Mon histoire est pas clair. C'est flou. Je vous laisse croire ou non à la présence de Sasuke. Je pensais juste à ce qu'il se passerai si Sasuke rentrait. J'ai lu bcp de fic où il rentre et où finalement, il est réintégré, c'est l'amour fou mais en réalité, si on y pense vraiment, c'est peu probable... Ici, si on croit au fait que Sasuke est là, Naruto sait qu'il y a peu de chance qu'il soit réintégré mais pour l'instant il est là, comme un cadeau car il n'avait pas tort. Il n'y a que lui pour Sasuke. Car en réalité, il n'y a plus rien après, rien de positif du moins.

Je ne suis pas clair, mais j'espère que vous avez aimé. Ou pas. Chacun son droit. (Sans doute présence de fautes, pardonnez-moi(merci à Billy Stone pour la faute sur bouée))

A bientôt,

Chouchou-chan !


End file.
